Dante and Nat Anamura
Dante and Nat Anamura are the main characters of Mamodo Battles! , a fan fiction written by gabredi. Spoiler warning! This article contains plot details and/or ending details about a fanfiction. It is strongly recommended to read the fanfiction in question before reading this article Dante Description Dante is the main mamodo character of Mamodo Battles!. Appearance Dante has spiky, unruly yellow hair and golden eyes. He has four lines on his face, two on each side, which start at the bottom of his eyes and run down his cheeks. There is a 20-point star on the backhand side of each of his hands. He wears a white sleeveless shirt with a yellow five-pointed star in the middle, blue denim jeans, and brown slip-ons with black outlines. Personality Dante is generally quite cheerful and energetic. He appears serious initially, but is soon revealed to be a bit laid back. He doesn't like fighting, but is a strong battler and is good at close range combat. He’s the kind of person who tries to make friends with everybody and anybody. He possesses a very strong sense of justice, and is selfless to a fault. He’s also rather humble, and sometimes underestimates his own strength. He tends to be headstrong at times, and often throws himself in the path of a spell to protect his friends. He hates people who abuse their power and hurt others for no apparent reason with a passion, and does everything in his power to stop such people; to this end he aims to be a kind king, "just like King Zatch." His favourite food is fish curry. Dante is power-sensitive, meaning that he can sense the power of other mamodo, and can tell the difference between a mamodo and a normal human. Nat Anamura Description Nathaniel Anamura, usually called Nat, is the 14-year-old human partner of Dante, and the owner of the Yellow Book. Appearance Nat has spiky dark brown hair and blue eyes. He is above average height, and has a lean muscular build. His school uniform is a white shirt, a dark blue pair of trousers and dark blue tie, and a sleeveless grey sweater with the school symbol on it - a red and blue checkered badge with an eagle in the middle. He prefers this to the school blazer. When not in school, he wears clothes that are comfortable and still look nice. Personality Nat is a bit easy-going, has a strong sense of justice and doesn't lose his temper easily. He is quite patient, kind and considerate, though at times he can be a bit blunt, and he tries to help people any time that he can. He is level-headed and highly intelligent, possessing an extremely high IQ above 'genius'-level; however, he prefers to act like a normal 14-year-old boy most of the time. He is a friendly person, although a bit reserved, and is humble and selfless, almost as selfless as Dante. Friendship is something that he holds in high regard, as he's relatively new to having friends of his own; he sees his friends as his greatest treasure, and tries to protect them at all costs. In battle, Nat is usually calm and analytical, quickly finding the best way to tackle opponents without wasting power. He tends to pick up quickly on enemies' strengths and weaknesses. Nat has a very large amount of heart power. History Nat was stillborn, but somehow miraculously came to life again; in this respect, he is a biological anomaly. Due to this, Nat possessed the "Answer-Talker" ability from birth, which grants the user the answer to any question. He was also born with an as of yet unknown, but often used, secondary power. Nat lives alone in a small apartment flat on the outskirts of New Tokyo, and goes to school there. He was shunned by most people, and is treated coldly; due to this, he became reserved. Before the beginning of the fanfiction, Nat had no friends, due to the envy and malice people feel towards him; this is why he will not let any harm befall his friends, things that he has wanted to have all his life. Nat is an orphan. His mother died in childbirth, which led people to believe that he stole her life. The status of his father is unknown. Nat and Dante as a team Nat and Dante are like the closest of brothers - like twins, except for the age difference. They may argue at times, but usually they are on the same side about many things, with Nat acting as the dependable older brother and Dante as the energetic younger one. In battle, they are a formidable duo, picking out the opponents' weaknesses and using them to their advantage. They constantly vary their fighting, adapting to changes quickly and changing to suit the situation; most frequently they fight at close range, with Dante in the front and Nat not far behind, occasionally putting some distance between themselves and the enemy to cast more powerful spells. The bond between them is incredibly strong, and they can communicate without words through their spellbook, even from the very first battle; this gives them a huge advantage in battle. They prefer fighting close together, although Nat may put some distance between them in order to fight strategically, or protect the spellbook. Spells *'Farga':Dante fires a yellow beam from each of his active stars. (Attack) ** Lance Point: A variant attack with Farga in which Dante creates a structure like a large spearhead in front of him, and then rushes into whatever he's attacking, hitting it with the spearhead. This has far more destructive power than the normal attack, because bringing the beams to a point greatly increases the penetrative power of the beams. (Attack) *'Dame Farga': A variant on Farga in which the beams can come out of both sides of each star. Its primary form is a laser wall in form of a grid that zooms in on the target. (Attack) **'Dame Farga: Version Two': Dame Farga's secondary form. By flailing his arms around, Dante causes the stars to rotate in all directions, each shooting out two or more beams. This can be used to trap the opponent. (Attack) *'Fashield': Dante creates a pyramid shield around himself, Nat, both of them or an ally that blocks attacks. He can alter the size to make it large enough to protect multiple people. (Defense) *'Excelles Farga': Dante's first and weakest superpowerful spell. A giant bolt of light with an arrowhead is fired from an X-shape formed from stars. This spell is frequently used by Dante and Nat after it is gained, especially to get them out of tight spots by countering other spells. Its power surpasses Gigano-class. (Attack) Category:Characters Category:Mamono